wonderfulwonderworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Gowland
Mary Gowland (メリー＝ゴーランド) is the owner of the Amusement Park. Though he likes to keep his full-name secret, it has become well-known due to Blood Dupre. Because of this he, gets extremely angry whenever he hears Blood's name. Although he likes music, he has no musical ability. The compositions he thinks of are high quality, he just cannot play an instrument to bring the to life. Appearance He is first seen in the Amusement Park wearing brown pants, a white work shirt with a yellow vest and jacket over it. The yellow jacket has light-blue diamond shaped pattern down the sides of the jacket and music notes on the ends of the sleeves and the front of it. He has his hair in some form of a braid and is reddish color. His belt that he wears is also brown, but has carousel horses attached to the sides in the front. Personality He is mostly seen as a gentle man, but only when he isn't in contact with the hatter. Whenever someone, Mostly Blood, mentions his name and makes fun of it, he is thrown into a violent rage (as seen in the ending of volume 1). During the other moments while seeing his friends and working at his park, he is a kind person who cares about his friends. Background Not much is known about Gowland's past. At one point, he was able to keep his first name a secret. Somehow Blood found out what his first name is and spread it around to the general population. Gowland has hated him ever since. Plot ''Heart no Kuni no Alice / Anniversary no Kuni no Alice'' Gowland is the owner of the Amusement Park, one of the three territories locked in a struggle for land. He allows Alice to stay as one of his staff at the Amusement Park. To avoid having to listen to his deadly recitals, Alice begins to play the piano for him. As she spends more time with him, rumors of them getting together begin to spread throughout the territory. ''Joker no Kuni no Alice'' ''Omochabako no Kuni no Alice'' Twin World This route continues after Gowland's Best End from Heart no Kuni no Alice. Gowland is looking forward to the Crazy Storm, where everyone and everything changes, and plans on hosting an banquet and entertainment during the onset. And what can be more entertaining than a musical, starring him? Alice gets roped into handling the audio system and has to conspire to mute his various solos. Will the musical be a success even with a tone deaf star? And will the changed Gowland still love her? Other Media Fanbooks * Alice Archives Red Cover * Alice Archives Green Cover * Quinrose Royale Fanbook * Heart no Kuni no Alice Fanbook * Heart no Kuni no Alice Movie Fanbook * Shinsouban Heart no Kuni no Alice Fanbook * Heart no Kuni no Alice Wonderful Twin World Fanbook Drama CD's * Anniversary no Kuni no Alice Pre-Order Data CD * Anniversary no Kuni no Alice Quinrose Order Data CD * Drama & Comic CD ～Amusement Park→Castle～ * Heart no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful Twin World~ Animate Drama CD * Joker no Kuni no Alice Drama & Comic CD Simultaneous Order Drama CD * Omochabako no Kuni no Alice Deluxe Edition Drama CD * Shinsouban Heart no Kuni no Alice Pre-order PSP Drama CD * The Worst Amusement Park Drama CD Character Songs * ROSE GARDEN QuinRoseMIX Original Image Track ** シャンパン・パレード (Champagne Parade) * ROSE MAGIC QuinRoseMIX Original Image Track ** Amusement park Movie Musical * Though Gowland is in the musical and revival, he does not have an ending. Trivia *Gowland's character is based on the Duchess in the original story. *He is terrified of haunted houses. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Roleholders Category:Male Characters Category:Mary Gowland